<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260515">6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poisoning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Corey had just looked so pathetic; curled up on his side with charcoal still smudged around his mouth. And Shawn had been so fucking strung out from the ER, and he’s didn’t want the fucking idiot to die in the bed alone.   </i>
</p><p>After a trip to the ER, Shawn shares a bed with Corey, to keep an eye on him, and he finds he likes it more than he'd planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Crahan/Corey Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt is poisoning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawn opens his eyes slowly. He blinks, immediately blinded by the strip of sunlight from the gap in the curtains. He shifts, rolling over, and then realises there’s another person in the bed with him.<em> Weird</em>. He can hear someone snoring in the other bed as well. Shawn scrubs a hand over his face, the previous night takes a moment to come back to him. </p><p>He’s in a hotel room. A State and a half away from home, though this morning it feels like the other side of the earth.<em>  Fuck </em>. Right now, he feels fairly confident he’d sell his soul to be waking up in his own bed. And not in this fucking hotel room, with nearly half the tour still to go. </p><p>Still, it’s nicer than he’d admit to have another warm body in the bed. Even if that body is Corey’s. Shawn had caved and got into the bed with him yesterday when they’d got back from the hospital. </p><p>Corey had just looked so pathetic; curled up on his side with charcoal still smudged around his mouth. And Shawn had been so fucking strung out from the ER, and he’s didn’t want the fucking idiot to die in the bed alone.   </p><p>So he’s here, trying to blink the image of Corey’s face, pale under the hospital lights, as they’d stuck a tube down his throat. Alcohol poisoning. He’d collapsed after the show, like a puppet with its strings cut. <em>Fucking</em> idiot. Shawn is so mad at him. Mad at all of them for letting him drink himself into a fucking hospital bed. Mad at himself. They’d given Corey an emetic but it hadn’t worked quickly enough, hence the tube. </p><p>Shawn had been afraid then. It was something of a novelty. He’s not afraid of fucking up or of fire, he’s not afraid of dying. But Corey’s unfocused eyes and unusual silence had made him afraid. Blood-curdlingly, cold to the bone afraid.  </p><p>Shawn rolls more, carefully feeling for Corey beneath the sheet. He’s still on his side, facing away from him, huffing out comfortingly loud and even breaths. Shawn sort of shuffles over to lay against his back, head on the pillow beside Corey's, his blond curly hair brushing his nose. Despite the trip to the ER, he smells kind of good actually. Better than usual anyway. Warm mattress and hotel soap; they’d hosed him down before they’d put him to bed. </p><p>Shawn sighs, reaching over him to put a hand on his chest. He strokes his hand carefully down from Corey’s sternum to his stomach. They’re both just in their underwear, and the feeling of skin on skin is calming. It releases something vital and animal in Shawn. Something that wants Corey safe and protected but also something that wants to shake him as hard as he can for being so fucking stupid. </p><p>Shawn presses a little firmer on his stomach, wondering if he’s sore from having half a metre of tube shoved into it. But Corey doesn’t seem to be in any pain. In fact he huffs softly and wriggles back a little so he’s completely flush against Shawn; back to his chest, ass snug in the fold of Shawn’s hips. Sweet <em>fuck</em>, he smells good. Shawn takes a deep breath of him. And then another. </p><p>His dick’s hard against the back of Corey’s thigh. Shawn knows he must be able to feel it but he’s not awake enough to react. Shawn breathes against his neck, thinking. Before he can force himself away from Corey’s inviting heat, a hand comes up covering Shawn’s. And apparently Corey’s not as asleep as Shawn thought he was. </p><p>‘S’okay,’ Corey slurs, pulling on Shawn’s wrist until his hand moves down to palm Corey’s through his underwear. He’s hard too. Shawn feels a shot of heat through his gut. He squeezes gently feeling where the head of Corey’s dick is damp with precome through his underwear. Corey hums, shifting his hips. Shawn shushes him, remembering the snoring from the other bed. </p><p>He removes his hand, hooking his thumb in Corey’s underwear and pulling it down his thighs. Corey huffs again and Shawn kisses his neck as he pulls his own underwear out of the way. He spits in his palm, slicks his cock and presses it between Corey’s thighs. Corey gasps, shifting, but Shawn gets an arm around him. He shushes him again, kissing his neck as he takes a hold of his cock. Corey whines low, pushing his hips into Shawn’s touch. </p><p>Shawn grunts softly. Corey’s inner thighs are burning hot and feel so fucking good clamped around his dick. And every time he moves it sends another wave of pleasure twisting through his gut. He sets his teeth to Corey’s neck, stroking his cock as he listens to Corey pant. It feels <em>good</em>. Skin on skin on skin. It feels so fucking good to lick and fuck and touch.</p><p>Shawn’s close without really becoming aware he is. Corey’s squirming. Shawn can tell he can barely keep himself quiet and when Shawn sucks his earlobe, he lets out a low moan. He’s writhing in Shawn’s arms, fucking into his fist and back onto his cock. </p><p>‘C’mon,’ Shawn says, breathing into his ear. ‘C’mon, come for me.’ Corey whines through his teeth as Shawn keeps his hand tight on his cock. Then Corey goes rigid. Shawn can feel the muscles in his thighs clamp tight around his cock over and over. </p><p>He comes in a hot spurt over Shawn’s fist. Shawn grunts, feeling his gut clench at the sensation. It only takes another couple of thrust between Corey’s slick thighs before he’s coming too. The orgasm curls through his gut, making his thighs shake and his breath catch in his throat. He comes, wetting between Corey’s thighs. Shawn pants, hugging close into him. </p><p>Corey’s panting too, arms over Shawn’s where he’s hugging him. Shawn waits, listening to him breathing. He feels content. He knows they must smell of sex and sweat but he can’t find it in himself to let Corey out of his sight just yet. </p><p>After another minute Corey starts to mumble, wriggling, and Shawn lets him sit up. The sunlight catches in his blond hair making him look like it’s flecked with gold. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another kind cute one with a bit of whump 🙌🏻</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3">yours-eternally-ao3</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>